


Anon requested-prompt 12 for rick??

by Fandomficgalore



Series: Prompt requests. [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomficgalore/pseuds/Fandomficgalore
Summary: For fuck sake y/n.





	Anon requested-prompt 12 for rick??

Sitting on the hard cold tiled floor, you wondered how you got here. Locked up in Alexandria, working for the saviours. You knew you made some wrong choices, but they were choices that let you survive. 

The door to the cells opened, and Rick the Dick walked in. With a chair, he was going to be here you thought to yourself. He sat down with his legs open wide. You had to admit, he was kinda hot. In an ‘I can totally kick your ass’ kinda way. 

“Tell me y/n...what has he got planned”. 

“Who?” you played dumb, you wanted to wind him up a little bit. 

Licking your lips, you knew who easy it was to wind Rick up. You both had this flirty, I want to kill you, but let’s fuck, thing going on. 

“I don’t like playing games y/n.” 

“Games? Games Rick! This whole thing is a dick measuring contest between you and Negan.” He laughed to himself, knowing what you said was true. At the end of the day, they both wanted what was best for their people. Well for Rick it was, Negan he tried to do what the fuck he wanted. 

“Help me y/n, I have children, families here, that to be fed, protected.” He declared to you, you knew he was genuine with his words, you could see it in his eyes. He actually cared about his people. 

“I can’t tell you...because I don’t know” Looking down at the floor, you needed him to believe you. You didn’t know of Negan’s plans, why would you. You were just someone who did what they were told and never questioned it. You wanted to live after all. 

“For fuck sake y/n...why won’t you help me, help us?” Taking a gulp, you wanted to run and hide from him. 

You could feel your eyes starting to water, you weren’t generally like this. But he got to you. You heard the chair Rick was sitting on screech on the cold floor. The door to your cell opened. Rick grabbed you by your shoulders. Looking into your eyes, you smiled at him. You wanted all of this off to end. You wanted peace, and so did Rick. 

“For fuck sake y/n, I know you want to help us” His fingers started to rub your shoulders comforting you in away. 

“Y/n, join us, you can help us beat him.” 

Nodding, you had to agree. Negan had to fall. Placing a finger under your chin, Rick lifted your face to force you to look at him. “But you have to tell me what he has planned.” 

“I already told you I do not know!” 

Walking away from you, Rick ran his hand through his hair. 

“For fuck sake y/n.” 

“You say that a lot, you know that” smirking at him. You knew you properly shouldn’t push his buttons, but you couldn’t help it. 

He stormed over you. Rage had engulfed his entire face. Squaring up to you, you didn’t back down. He slammed your shoulders into the wall behind you, making you shiver with excitement a little bit. Biting your lip. You wanted more, you wanted him to touch you. 

He pressed his forehead against yours, you noticed his breathing had started to get shaky. Rick placed his hands on your wrists and pushed him up above your head against the wall. He grinded his hips into you. 

This was really happening. 

His soft lips grazed his lips hungrily against yours. 

You tried to move your wrists, but Ricks pressure increased pressing against the wall more. 

Gasping you have never wanted to fuck someone so badly but also kill them at the same time. 

Removing one of his hands. Rick fondled with his belt and pushed his pants down. Doing the same to you, he wasted no time in trying to get your ready. 

Spreading your legs with his knees, he thrust into you with no passion, just pure hate. 

His cock was sliding in and out, giving you no mercy or time to adjust. 

His free hand wrapped around your neck, applying the exact pressure to send electricity to your core. This man knew what he was doing, and he did it well. 

His thrusts became harder, his hand became tighter. He wasn’t worried about you or your pleasure. 

Harder, his cock was hitting your G-spot. Your knees buckle from under you. Rick had a firm grip on your throat and wrists and pulled you back into position. 

You tried to match his pace, but Rick’s hand from your throat travelled to your hips. Pushing his fingers into your bare skin on your hips. He thrust into you harder, growling into your ear. 

Your muscles started to clench around him, pulling him closer to you. 

His pace became quicker, you knew he was close. His hand on your hip dug into you harder as he chased his own pleasure. 

“Fuck!” 

Rick slowed his thrusts, did he just cum? What about you? Was he going to leave you hanging? 

“Only good girl’s get to cum y/n.”


End file.
